1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a multi-module compilation system, a multi-module compilation method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various module-based systems have been suggested for the purpose of education, hobbies, research, or production. Modules included in such module-based systems may each perform a specific function, and be connected to another to form a module assembly. The modules may be electrically connected to one another to exchange energy, signals, or data. A user may manufacture a module system to achieve a specific purpose by assembling modules according to a provided manual or in a creative manner.
The above module system according to a related art needs to individually update a program to operate the module system for each module, to change a purpose of use or to upgrade to a better version. To this end, modules included in the module system need to be separated as individual units, and a task for updating is required for each of the separated modules, which may cause great inconvenience physically and a considerable amount of time.
Also, it is impossible to develop programs for an operation of the entire module system according to the related art all at once, and programs need to be developed and compiled individually for each module. Accordingly, it is difficult to perform development.